Mi sirena
by TamashiHimura
Summary: Hermione Granger se había convertido por accidente en sirena en el verano entre su primer y segundo año en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy en aquel mismo verano había visto a Hermione como sirena; por alguna razón decide guardar el secreto. Entra para saber mas sobre esta alocada historia. Pesimo Summary


_Aclaratoria: La historia como tal es de mia pero los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Los oc que se conoceran en la historia me pertenecen. Marterial de fans para fans_

**Mi sirena: **

Hermione Granger se había convertido por accidente en sirena en el verano entre su primer y segundo año en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy en aquel mismo verano había visto a Hermione como sirena; por alguna razón decide guardar el secreto. 5 años después, ambos son prefectos, deberán convivir, sin que nadie sepa el secreto de la leona, con ayuda de dos particulares chicas más; ciertos pelirrojos pondrán en riesgo a ambas partes, puesto que a pesar de vivir en un mundo mágico, no siempre se ve a una Bruja convertida en sirena. Universo alterno-Dramione-Basado en H2O: Just Add Water

**Prologo: De humana común a bruja y de bruja a ¿sirena?**

Hermione Jean Granger, según muchos la bruja mas brillante de su generación un bajo el hecho de ser hija de muggles, una niña con un futuro prometedor, de verdadera belleza tanto interna como externa. Esta historia se inicia cuando ella estaba en el verano antes de cursar su segundo año en Hogwarts, aquella maravillosa escuela de magia y hechicería, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, amiga nada más y nada menos que el niño que vivió e enemiga firme de Draco Lucius Malfoy un Slytherin de estirpe pura; por el momento. En aquel verano vivió lo que munchos dirían un suceso maravilloso pero para ella fue el comienzo de una tortura, ya que aun no comprendía el peso del suceso.

Durante las vacaciones de verano fue con su familia a una bahía en España, lugar donde pasaron un mes para recrearse antes de volver a la rutina diaria; sin embargo unos días antes de tener que volver ella curiosa partió de excursión sola llegando a una cueva cayendo en un pequeño pozo de agua que poseía una especie de traga luz que permitía la entrada de la luz solar o de luna en el caso puesto que durante sus intentos de salir del lugar había dado paso a la noche percatándose que la única salida era un pasaje bajo el agua hacia el mar .

Luego de horas de desesperación encerrada en ese lugar y mojada en flotando en medio del estanque a media noche fue rescatada por una niña de ojos grises como el mercurio y pelo negro de su edad más o menos que entro por el mismo lugar que ella y esta fue quien la llevo con sus padres quienes la reprendieron luego de asegurarse que estaba bien, por alguna razón la niña solo le advirtió que no se mojara frente a muchas personas y si era posible no lo hiciera frente a nadie, nunca supo su nombre.

A la mañana siguiente supo que las palabras de su salvadora realmente tenían un significado con peso, al bañarse ocurrió algo inexplicable con la ciencia unos segundos luego de entrar a la bañera le salió una cola con escamas como las de un pez Koi por suerte sus padres estaban comiendo en la terraza, si ya les había costado entender que era una bruja no sabría como explicar que tenia cola de pez.

Por lo que el resto de sus días en aquella bahía se mantenía alejada del agua escapándose cada que podía para nadar y conocer su situación siempre guardando su secreto a todos, incluso a sus padres.

Por otro lado Draco Lucius Malfoy un brujo sangre pura, bastante hábil, perteneciente a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, un niño mimado pero que prometía mucho, a sus 12 años en el verano que precedía a el inicio de segundo año en Hogwarts, su familia decidió visitar una Bahía española cosa que no le agrado al comienzo, mas durante todas sus vacaciones se la paso en excursiones por la bahía hasta que una tarde vio a una pequeña sirena que jugaba desde lo lejos , el siempre había sido un joven muy curioso que respetaba a aquellos seres como los Veelas y las sirenas eran seres que despertaban su interés sin duda.

Sin darse cuenta quedo embobado observándola, para su tristeza e ira en el momento que pudo observar el rostro de la sirena, sus padres se acercaban a lo lejos. Hermione Granger, la amiga de San Potter era la sirena que había despertado su inquietud, también quien huyo al oir las voces sin fijarse quienes eran.

Sin saber porque y sin alguna razón especifica más que la curiosidad decidió guardar el secreto, claro más adelante aprovecharía esa información claro sin saber que le saldría el tiro por la culata.

Años después en el verano antes de su sexto curso ambos, la leona y el hurón se encontraron nuevamente en aquella bahía haciendo contacto directo, allí la Gryffindor confirmo que él había descubierto su secreto por que más de una vez la había ayudado a no mojarse de manera tacita. Ya que el rubio aunque se metiera con ella nunca permitió que la mojaran cosa que a muchos les extraño sin embargo el chico se excusaba con un "¿Qué esperan? no pienso soportar el olor a sangre sucia mojada".

Allí se encontraban en un gélido silencio que reinaba la escena, ella estaba sentada en la arena arrastrándose fuera del agua cuando el llego inesperadamente, a la bruja la adolescencia no la había tratado mal, y el verano tampoco; por su parte el rubio no se quedaba atrás. Ambos internamente en su silencio sabían que tendrían que hablar, una para amenazar aunque no tuviera sentido y él para decir que estaba en son de paz; aunque ella pudiera lanzarle un olívate, por alguna razón sabía que no debía, el había mantenido silencio y aquello despertaba la curiosidad de la castaña de manera abierta. El por su parte estaba maravillado internamente por la cola de la joven, que poseía un color brillante y llamativo. Sin perder costumbre el rubio fue el primero en hablar, sin embargo su voz neutral dejo un poco fría a la bruja claro aunque no todo dura siempre.

-Granger no sabía que te gustaba nadar, como siempre te alejas del agua aunque ahora entiendo el olor a pescado-comento con calma despegando la vista de la cola de la chica fijándose que ella en ningún momento había dejado de moverse en busca de tierra seca, a lo que alzo una ceja burlón- ¿No has pensado usar tu varita?

-Cállate Malfoy – gruño la leona moviendo la cola para evitar que se siguiera mojando y aprovechando de mojar al rubio- Por si no te has dado cuenta no tengo la varita y esta prohibido su uso fuera del colegio, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo la leona mientras lo miraba desconfiada - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? Y no me digas que como se que lo sabes, solo lo intuía, ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

-Vale vale pescadito ya entendí, pues lo mismo que tu pasando mi verano y estoy en la zona mágica de este sitio- Dijo en tono calmado anticipándose a cualquier comentario mientras que se acercaba- Desde el verano para entrar a segundo, no he dicho nada porque sé que no hará falta que yo lo diga para que te descubran además sinceramente me parece interesante tu cola digamos que es curiosidad– comento el rubio antes de cargar a la castaña y dejarla en la zona seca de la arena recibiendo un agradecimiento mudo de la joven que sencillamente no esperaba el gesto- ¿Desde cuándo tienes cola Granger?

-No me digas pescadito idiota, además pensé que no sabias lo que era una playa eres más blanco que un fantasma- comento la castaña para asentir un poco antes de fruncir el ceño sabiendo que si era cierto lo que decía el rubio era posible que la descubrieran pero no lo admitiría- Desde ese mismo verano –Dijo en tono suave mientras que se dejaba ayudar, no era fan del hurón pero tampoco era tan desagradable todo el tiempo.

Aunque nadie lo crea luego de aquello ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el mar durante un rato para luego conversar como si todo lo que ocurriera en el colegio solo era en el colegio, marcando una tregua mientras estuvieran solos, claro tampoco se podrían nunca considerar amigos ¿O sí?.


End file.
